Components containing and distributing pressurized liquids, such as adhesive gun manifolds and extrusion manifolds, must be fastened together to provide a fluid path for the liquid and to retain the liquid under higher than atmospheric pressure. In certain applications, these manifolds or blocks either include integrated outlets, such as nozzles, slots or orifices, or include attached gun modules, valves or other components to facilitate a dispensing operation. Such components, herein referred to as liquid containing components, are generally fastened together with threaded fasteners, such as screws or bolts.
Conventional fastening methods for liquid containing components require specific torque values to maintain the integrity of the threads and to allow for thermal expansion of the various components. Threads can also become damaged and, in the case of an internal thread in a manifold block, for example, may involve an expensive replacement of the threaded part. Also, attaching and removing the threaded fasteners, for example, during maintenance, repair or replacement of a liquid containing component or other component is a time consuming operation. Additionally, the mated liquid containing components usually require a compression-loaded seal, such as a face seal, to contain the liquid within the connected liquid containing components.
To overcome problems such as these in the general area of pressurized liquid containment and, more specifically, in dispensing technology, there is a need for manners of connecting two liquid containing components together without requiring threaded fasteners or other similarly disadvantaged fastening systems.